A Dream About What's Real
by FuyuHana03
Summary: Kyouya keeps on dreaming about a guy whom he doesn't even know. But what happens if he meets that guy in person? Would he be able to find the answer to his dreams of that guy or will he find something more?
1. Just a Dream?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR(you know the rest…) **

JUST A DREAM?

"Don't you think this is a great view, Kyouya?" the blonde haired guy said as he folded his hands and gazed at the sun about to set which can be perfectly seen from the rooftop of Namimori Middle School where they are right now.

"What's so great about this view?" Kyouya said. Honestly, he also liked the view of the sunset but was irritated by something that's why he can't enjoy the scenery that's in front of him right now. He was irritated because of a certain beautiful blonde-haired man gazing at the sunset. Kyouya was annoyed by the way the handsome blonde-haired guy captivated him. The way his eyes naturally glisten like a star and the face he's showing at this moment which…almost anyone will describe if they saw him right now as the face of an innocent angel brought down from heaven. All those things seem to draw Kyouya closer to him which he hates to admit. What's more, he got more irritated because he thought that the view of the man was even greater than the sunset.

"hehe…I guess you're right. You've probably seen a much better view than this one am I right? But you know what makes me think that this is a great view?"

"what?"

"…It's because I'm watching it with _**you**_..."

Kyouya woke up after that.

"Ugh! It's him again", Kyouya said as he scratched his face and hair. Feeling annoyed once again at the dream he keeps on having these past few weeks. '_What's happening to me?! Am I sick or something?! I keep on dreaming about a guy I don't even know over and over again and it's always the same guy almost every night'._ It was still early when Kyouya looked at the clock. _'4:45. Dammit! It's still too early to wake up but I can't sleep anymore. Stupid dream!! If I could bite you to death, I would!!'_ Seeing as though whatever he'll do, he won't be able to sleep anymore, Kyouya sighed and decided to get out of bed. He's not hungry yet so he thought of reading a book to kill time.

Although it may look like he's reading, Kyouya's attention is really on the dream he just had. Actually, he really started having dreams of the blonde-haired guy about a year ago but it only happened about two times in that year so he really didn't mind it. He's just wondering why in the past few weeks, he keeps on dreaming about that guy again almost every freakin' night. What's more, he doesn't dream about the same things but with the same guy. Sometimes, he dreams about that guy at the rooftop of Namimori Middle School. Other times, he dreams of the guy fighting him and there are also times when that guy just stands there and looks at him. Kyouya thought that maybe that guy had some connection with him. From the past dreams he had of the blonde-haired guy, it felt like there was obviously a deep bond between the two of them but the problem is, he absolutely doesn't know who that guy is. But then he thought, maybe that guy had something to do with what happened to him last year. But what? As Kyouya was so absorbed in thinking about the mysterious person he keeps dreaming about, he didn't noticed that the sun was already out. when he finally noticed, he quickly prepared breakfast and started to get ready for school. It was another typical day for the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Middle School, Kyouya Hibari.

**This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be nice**** if you're wondering about what happened to Hibari last year, it will be told in the next chapter…I think. So anyways, I hope you review this, it will really help:D**


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

FIRST MEETING

"Ah. Hibari-san! good morning!" Tsuna said when he saw Kyoya at the gates of Namimori Middle School, the place where the battle between Vongola and Varia took place and the place where most of Kyoya's dreams about the blonde-haired guy happened. As usual, Kyoya just gave Tsuna a "hmph!" and continued walking.

'_*sigh* that's Hibari-san for you. Well at least now he's the same as he used to be…but…I wonder how long I could keep __**those**__ things from him'._ Tsuna thought as he went to his classroom

Kyoya was patrolling the halls of his school, the place which he loves so much that's why he makes sure that no one would dare destroy the peace his school, as well as the whole Namimori has unless they want to die in his hands. After beating a couple of students whom he caught loitering around the grounds of the school, Kyoya decided to rest for a while and went up the rooftop of the school. He's still sleepy because of the dream he had last night so he decided to doze for a while but before he could even close his dark and sleepy eyes, he suddenly saw a long brown whip about to be hit directly at him. Good thing Kyoya was fast enough to bring out his tonfas and prevent the whip from hitting him. He quickly changed into a fighting stance, looking at his surroundings to find out where his attacker was.

"Wow! You're very alert. My My. Reborn was right. You are good!" a familiar voice said. Kyoya's eyes widened with surprise when he heard that gentle voice but was even more surprised when he turned around and saw a figure of a man with spiky blonde hair, smiling at him. Kyoya couldn't believe what his eyes are seeing right now.

'_I can't believe it! It's him! It's really him! He's the guy I keep dreaming about but…why is he here?'_, Kyoya was really confused and surprised. So confused and surprised that he didn't notice that the blonde-haired prince charming was slowly getting closer to him. When he finally noticed it, Kyoya remembered that he was attacked by that guy just a moment ago and raised his tonfas once again and placed the other end of it just centimeters away from the jaw of the man who is approaching him before he could get any closer.

"Sorry about what happened just now. I just wanted to know what level you're skill is so I kinda did this. I'm not an enemy so you can place your weapon down."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh! Sorry again. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Dino. I'm from the Cavallone family and I'm an old student of Reborn's"

"Reborn?" _'So he's a former student of Reborn. Then what does he need from me?'_

"Yeah. Well anyway, I came here because Reborn sent me to do a special task and it's to become your tutor" Dino said, suddenly sounding serious this time.

"Tutor? What for?"

"Well…you see, Vongola is having a battle once again with another powerful mafia family and we need the guardians once again to fight for that awaited battle. I know that you've already participated a lot of battles between the Vongola family and other families but would you consider fighting alongside once again with Vongola as the cloud guardian?"

'_So it's another Vongola battle. I guess I could join them again seeing as though I got nothing better to do and it would give me a chance to find out why I keep having dreams about this Dino person' _after a moment of silence, Dino asked once again.

"So how 'bout it?"

Kyoya paused for a second then said, "Alright. I'll do it but first—" before even finishing his sentence, Kyoya moved the tonfa in his right hand and tried to hit Dino's face. Luckily, before any damage was taken by Dino's gorgeous face, Dino launched his whip once again to avoid Kyoya's attack. "—let's see if you're really worthy of becoming my tutor."

After a series of fighting, hitting, and whipping, both finally stopped because of exhaustion. _'I have to admit. He's not that bad. I guess it's because he's Reborn's former student'_ Kyoya thought.

"Now that you know what I'am capable of, I guess there's no problem then. From this day on, I, Dino of the Cavallone family, am now your tutor, Kyoya Hibari." Dino said jokingly and gave out a smug face. This made Kyoya irritated but ignored the thought of hitting him again because he's already tired. The sun was about to set at that time. That's how long their fight lasted.

"Don't you think that this is a great view, Kyoya?" Dino said as he looked at the sunset. Kyoya's eyes widened again. He had a feeling of déjà vu probably because this was exactly what happened in his dream last night.

"Hey you! Tell me, have you ever been in this rooftop before?" Kyoya asked. When Dino heard that question, he was suddenly surprised.

'_So I'm right. He __**has**__ been here.'_ but when he looked at Dino, he saw a pained expression in his face.

"…yes, I've been here before…with…the one I love, actually but it was a long time ago. Why do you ask?" Dino replied in a low and sad tone, still looking at the sunset.

"No reason. Just asking" Kyoya placed his eyes away from Dino. _'huh? So that means he's only been here with the one he loves? Then it's impossible that we've met before or is it?'_ Kyoya thought.

"hey, Cavallone. I have one more question for you."

"Hm? What's that?"

Kyoya hesitated at first but decided to ask anyway.

"….Have we ever met before?"

Dino slowly looked at Kyoya with a painful smile.

"…no…" he said with an even lower tone that seemed more like a whisper.

"Well then.." Dino turned his back on Kyoya and headed for the door. "I'll be on my way. You better get ready for your training starting tomorrow. See ya!"

Dino softly closed the door but just a few seconds later, Kyoya heard a loud noise coming from where Dino went. When he went in to check it out, he saw the Cavallone guy clumsily lying at the end of the stairs. _'How embarrasing'_ Kyoya thought. A few moments after Dino left the school, Kyoya left as well. While walking, he passed through a familiar road which brings back memories. Memories of what happened in the past year.

**Sorry if it's a bit boring. Don't worry, I'll do my best so that the next one would be more interesting but I still hope you like this chapter. By the way, this story happened after the battle of Vongola and Varia as well as the future arc and I didn't give much detail about the new battle coz it's just a minor part of the story:D Please give reviews**** sorry if there are wrong grammars. **


	3. Essence of the Past

**This story is about the incident that happened to Kyoya a year ago. Hope you enjoy it: if there are wrong grammar, sorry about that.**

ESSENCE OF THE PAST

After he crossed the road, Kyoya turned his head and looked once again at the road that made a great impact in his life. The road that could have been the place where he died but fortunately didn't. He still felt nostalgic about what happened to him that day. That day, specifically September 27, when he had a car accident that almost took his life. Somehow, he feels like he remembered every little thing that happened to him in that accident but at the same time, he also felt that there was something important in that incident that he couldn't remember. It was like a missing puzzle piece that Kyoya still wants to find until now.

As he walked back home, Kyoya tried to look back on what happened, exactly one year ago…

--

It was the 27th of September. About 6:15 in the evening and the sun has already set at that time

Kyoya was running. Fast. So fast that he was panting and sweating like crazy but no matter how tired he was, he still kept on going like he was either chasing someone or he was the one being chased. He was too preoccupied on what he's doing that when he crossed the road, he didn't know that the stoplight was already on green and there were many fast-moving cars on that road. All Kyoya could remember was that when he was running, he heard a loud noise coming in front of him. When he looked at where the noise is coming from, he saw a light shining so bright at him that it was the only thing he could see. Then…that's when it happened. The people around that area was dumbfounded with what they saw. Some concerned citizens as well as the driver who ran over Kyoya hurriedly went close to the body of the teenager who is covered with bruises and who's head s bleeding a large amount of blood. They checked if he was still alive and some called an ambulance. It was a good thing that the nearest hospital was only blocks from that road which is why Kyoya was treated fast and was quickly sent to the hospital.

When he finally opened his eyes, Kyoya was in a hospital bed. He looked at his surroundings. Observing everything around him including the tubes that are attached to him. At the southwest corner of the room, he saw two people talking. The first person was a young boy, not far from his age. He has big brown eyes and spiky brown hair. The second person was a small baby but was wearing a black suit and hat.

No matter how Kyoya look at them, they always seem to be _**unfamiliar**_ to him. He doesn't know them or at least….he doesn't know them _**anymore**_. When the young boy looked at Kyoya and saw that he's already awake, he hurriedly approached him with innocent worry-looking eyes.

"Hibari-san! You're awake at last! I'm so glad! We were so worried because you've been asleep for two whole weeks! How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Hibari ignored all the things that the young boy was saying and instead, just looked at him.

"Hm? Hibari-san, is something wrong?"

"who…who are you?"

The brown-eyed boy looked surprised as well as the baby in the suit.

"Kyoya. Don't you know who we are?" the baby said.

"…no"

The two people looked at Kyoya silently for a while then after that, the boy with spiky brown hair went out of the room fast. The baby who was left with Kyoya moved closer to him.

"Kyoya Hibari. My name is Reborn. We've been comrades for a while now as well as with person who went out the room just now. His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Are you sure you don't remember who we are?

"…yes."

The baby just stood there, staring at Kyoya. Looking as though he was thinking of something "…this is bad." He said.

Later on, the doctor came to give Kyoya a check up. He asked him various questions about his condition and how he is feeling right now. That's when the doctor confirmed that Kyoya has amnesia. Kyoya Hibari doesn't know who he is, where he lives, and has forgotten all the people he knows. After the check up, the doctor glanced at Tsuna and Reborn who was standing a few meters behind the doctor and asked them to come with him outside for a minute.

"I'm afraid that Kyoya can't remember anything about his past. Somehow, I expected that this would happen seeing as though his head was hit pretty badly in the accident."

"Doctor, will his memories ever come back?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure about that. For now, let's just give him time to recover and maybe when he's fully well then we could help him retrieve his memories but I don't know if that will be an easy thing to do. Well then, I better go and attend to my other patients. I'll check on Kyoya later again today"

"Ah...yes. thanks Doctor" Tsuna said.

When the doctor left, Tsuna stared at the rectangular window of the door where he could see Kyoya resting in his bed.

"…poor Hibari-san. We should tell this to the others soon" _'but…I should tell this to __**him **__first.'_

"Yes. We must" Reborn agreed.

Since the time when Tsuna and Reborn found out that Kyoya lost his memories, many people who claimed that they know Kyoya kept visiting him in the hospital. Some of these people were of course, the disciplinary committee, who were sobbing and tearing when they saw their leader in a hospital bed. It was pretty embarrassing to Tsuna and the others but they understand the way they're acting. After all, even if Kyoya is a bit or should I say a _**lot**_ difficult to interact with, he manages to show concern at times…when he feels like it. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the other guardians went to visit him as well. Although deep inside Kyoya, he appreciates the thought of them showing concern for him, he was still annoyed that the room was crowded with people because memory-less or not, Kyoya is still Kyoya.

It was Thursday in the afternoon, Kyoya was glad because Tsuna and the others have school today so no one visited him this time. _'At last! I could finally have time alone. I could finally be able to sleep peacefully.'_ Kyoya thought.

Kyoya had a very nice sleep. It was the first time since he woke up that he felt he had a descent sleep. Then, he had a dream. He dreamt of someone gently touching his silky raven-colored hair. It also seemed like he was combing Kyoya's hair with his hand as well. Almost like he was playing with it but Kyoya didn't felt annoyed when his hair was touched. Usually, he doesn't want anyone to touch him but this time, he liked the feeling of his hair being touched like that. He felt a warm feeling inside him. _'Wha-what is this feeling…and who is this person touching my hair?'_ even though it's just a dream, Kyoya wanted to see the face of the person touching his hair but he can't see it. The only thing he could see was his arm that bore many tattoos. Tattoos that covered most parts of his arm and that looked like they were blue flames. There was also a sun that has the initial 'C' in it. While Kyoya was observing the arm of the person touching him, he heard a voice. It was a voice that sounded like a man almost crying or was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Kyoya" is what the voice said. Then, the hand slowly let go of his hair and after that, Kyoya heard footsteps going farther away from him. Kyoya wondered because even though he knows it is a dream, he was wondering why the things that are happening in his dream felt so real. He slowly opened his eyes. Trying to think that maybe he wasn't dreaming. Maybe someone did touch his hair but when he looked around, there was no one there. Just him. _'so maybe it was really a dream…but why did it felt so real?'_. Kyoya's mind was on his dream the whole day. Until he heard the sound of the door opening and saw Tsuna and the doctor going in…

**The second part of Kyoya's past is on the next chapter:D I'll make it right away so that we can go back to the present already. I hope I'm making progress with the story**** I really want to please you readers, especially D18 fans with this story so if you want to suggest anything, feel free to tell you're suggestions by reviewing. By the way, September 27, the day when Kyoya had an accident, is actually my birthday****))))) I wanted to think of a good date for when Kyoya will lose his memories so I thought, 'what the heck! I'll just use my birthday!' :P haha**


	4. Essence of the Pastpart 2

**Here it is! The second part of "Essence of the Past"**

ESSENCE OF THE PAST (PART 2)

Since Kyoya was feeling better now, the Doctor decided to check up on him and see if he, along with Tsuna and Reborn will be able to retrieve Kyoya's lost memories.

"Kyoya, have you remembered some of your memories?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I haven't" Kyoya answered.

"How about the day you had an accident? Do you remember anything from that incident?"

Kyoya didn't answer at once because he was thinking very hard about what happened to him in the accident. After a short while, he felt his memories about the accident slowly come back to him but at the same time, he felt his head hurting. Suddenly, images were going through his mind. Images of the accident. He held onto his head to help ease the pain.

"Kyoya, is something wrong? Does your head hurt?"

"I-I remember now…about the accident....I was running very fast…but I don't why though. When I reached the road, I didn't seem to care about my surroundings. In fact, even though the cars were already moving when I crossed that road, I didn't care. I still crossed it…and because of that…this happened to me."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I don't"

"Well that's too bad. Well I won't force you to remember anything more. Let's just continue this some other time ok?"

"yes, thank you Doctor" Tsuna was the one who answered because Kyoya was in a daze at that time

The doctor left the room, leaving Kyoya who still trying to remember his memories..then a thought came into his mind.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada.." Kyoya looked at Tsuna with a serious face.

"Wha-What is it Hibari-san?" Tsuna said. A bit startled by the sudden seriousness of Kyoya but then again he's always serious so there's no difference actually.

"Do you know why I was running when the accident happened?"

Tsuna didn't answer right away. To Kyoya, it looked like Tsuna was thinking of what to say to him. It was like he knows the reason but then again, he doesn't want to tell him. After about 7 seconds of silence, Tsuna finally spoke.

"Yes...I do. You were running because…because you were chasing someone. A-an enemy. You really wanted to catch that person that's why you ran as fast as you could but unfortunately, no matter how fast you ran, the enemy still got away and instead, it lead you to the accident."

'_why do I have a feeling that he's lying'_ Kyoya thought.

"…So that's what happened. Well, if you don't need anything more from us, I guess me and Reborn will take our leave. Take care Hibari-san!"

"Wait" Kyoya said before Tsuna could turn the doorknob.

"Do I know someone with tattoos on his arm? Tattoos that sort of looked like blue flames and a sun?"

"Ta-Tattoos?...Sorry, I don't know if you've ever met someone like that. Well then, we'll be going now. Bye" Tsuna said. Not looking at Kyoya even when he said goodbye and opened the door to leave.

'_It really feels that he's hiding something. But what? And why? Then again, I might be wrong. But even so, I have to remember my memories especially what really happened in the accident. Also, I want to know who is that man with the tattoos in my dream.'_

He only dreamt of the man with the tattoo only once, but Kyoya never forgot about it. In the past year, all Kyoya wants to do is to remember his memories. With the help of some people like Tsuna, he was able to remember some of his memories, but not all. Kyoya feels that those weren't only his memories. There was something that's missing from them, that's what he always felt. That is the reason why Kyoya is not satisfied of what he remembers even after a year has passed. He still wanted to remember his missing memories. Then, that's when he started having dreams about the blond-haired guy. Those dreams were different from the first dream he had. This time, he could clearly see his face. Kyoya thought that the blonde-haired man and the tattooed man are the same but it was only a theory. Even now, Kyoya doesn't know the reason why he's dreaming about them.

'If only I remembered all of my memories, then things would make sense' Kyoya thought.

--

Kyoya's mind is now on the present. When he got to his senses, he was already at the front gate of his house.

'_Darn it! I keep on spacing out! I'm really losing it!'_

Kyoya entered his house, rested in the living room for a while, took a hot shower, dressed up, and then ate dinner. After that, he went straight to bed and had another dream.

He was walking, side by side. With the blonde-haired guy or let's just call him, Dino.

"Kyoya, I know that it's going to be hard. Probably because I'm always not around because I have the Cavallone family to lead and you'll be busy with your own responsibilities but promise me…that you'll stay with me forever" Dino said, looking at Kyoya with serious eyes.

"Wha-what are you saying? Are you serious?" Kyoya said, avoiding Dino's gaze.

"I'm serious. You know that I love you Kyoya, so much that I would never want anyone to have you but me. I just want to assure that even though there are times that I'm not with you, I would still know that you are mine forever and that'll put me at ease."

"Hm! I'm here with you aren't I? Isn't that enough?" Kyoya said, still avoiding Dino's eyes because he knows that if he looks back at him, he wouldn't think properly. Just his brown eyes are enough to dominate him completely. He doesn't want Dino to think that he can be taken by him so easily that's why he usually avoids looking at him.

Suddenly, Dino's hands grabbed Kyoya's face so that he can look at Dino directly. Dino's hands are very strong which makes it impossible for Kyoya to turn away. Kyoya blushed when he looked at Dino's face but he blushed even more when Dino slowly bent over at Kyoya and went closer to his face until they were only centimeters apart.

"Promise me, Kyoya" Dino said, with a low but gentle voice that was almost hypnotizing for Kyoya. Kyoya didn't want to give in to Dino's voice. He wanted to avoid it but he can't. It was too powerful that not even him, the super-good-at-martial-arts Kyoya Hibari that can defeat all of his enemies, can defeat. And finally, Kyoya gave in.

"…I promise."

"Good! Now wasn't that so hard?" Dino said with a cheerful smile on his face but it looked more like a smile of mockery to Kyoya. Annoyed, Kyoya furiously pulled out his tonfas to hit the annoying herbivore but when the herbivore dodged it, he suddenly pulled Kyoya's arm and hugged him. So tight. That it was kind of hard to breathe.

"Oy! Cavallone! Let me go or I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya kept squirming but he couldn't get away from Dino (strong hands meant strong arms also right?:D). Then, Dino whispered something to Kyoya's ear.

"Thank you. You just made me one of the happiest person in this world."

Kyoya blushed again when he heard those words. Such wonderful words that could be enough to make him live for a hundred more years. By hearing that the one he loves was so happy, Kyoya was happy as well.

Dino released Kyoya from his arms, but not completely. He just needed space so that he could lean over at Kyoya and move his tempting lips closer and closer to Kyoya's lips until they….

"RRRRRIIIINGGG!" The alarm went and woke up Kyoya. Just before _**IT**_ happened. Kyoya was so shocked about his dream. Sure, he's had romantic dreams of Dino before but not to the point where they were about to…K-KISS!

'_What the hell was that! That dream! It almost seemed real. Like we were about to really..'_ Kyoya didn't want to finish what he was thinking. He was already blushing like crazy. He slapped his cheeks to keep himself calm. He went out of bed and got ready for school again. Trying to forget about his dream but in the end, he was still blushing even on his way to school.

'_This is bad! I remember that he said that my training with him starts today. What would happen if I see him? *Tsk*! This is really really bad!'_ Kyoya thought helplessly as he went to school.

**Hehe. Sorry about the last part of Kyoya's dream:P but the kiss really did happen just so you know. Kyoya just woke up when it was about to happen****) Sorry for wrong grammars. Thanks for reading and please review:D**


	5. Just Couldn't Escape

**Sorry it took a while. I think I'm suffering from writer's block****( anyway, here's the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: If only I own KHR but unfortunately, I don't**** *sigh***

JUST COULDN'T ESCAPE

Kyoya went straight to his office…or should we say the Disciplinary Committee Room. (well it almost looked like his office anyway). He was relieved because there was no sign of any person that looks like a _guy-who-appears-in-my-dreams-and-now-is-my-tutor_ type of guy. Nope. There doesn't seem to be any guy that fits that description. _'Good. He's nowhere to be found'_ or so Kyoya thought until he opened the door.

When he went in, Kyoya saw someone sitting on his chair. The chair was facing the window which is why Kyoya can't see the person who's clearly looking for trouble. Well, he has to be if he decided to sit on the chairman's chair.

"Hey! Herbivore who is sitting on my chair! Are you lost or just looking for a fight!?"

The chair turned revealing the face of a young man smiling childishly at him.

"Yo! Kyoya…" It was Dino. "Nice place you got here."

'_Crap!'_ was all Kyoya could say to himself. He was blushing. He remembered what happened in his dream again. He tried to forget about it so that he could stop blushing but how can he? Dino is just in front of him, looking exactly the same as he was in his dream: _**Beautiful.**_

"Hm?" Dino went closer to Kyoya and placed his hand onto Kyoya's forehead causing him to shiver a little. The feeling of Dino's warm hands made Kyoya blush even more. Kyoya's heart was pounding so fast. Somehow, he felt that he experienced this feeling before.

"Hey, Kyoya. You're face is so red. Are you sick or something?" the Cavallone said, looking worried.

'_Crap! Crap! Crap! I shouldn't act like this…and why am I getting so nervous about? I should just act normally'_

Kyoya quickly pushed Dino's hand away. "I'm fine. What are you doing here anyway?" His eyes were avoiding Dino's but he made sure that the mafia boss wouldn't notice it.

"I told you yesterday, right? That starting today, were going to start training for the battle. So! If you're sure you're okay, shall we start training then?" Dino said with all smiles again.

"yeah, whatever." Kyoya said coldly.

For the past few weeks, all Kyoya and Dino did was train. They don't have much time until the battle so Dino made sure that he's always with Kyoya to train him. He made sure that Kyoya would be skilled in fighting in almost any kind of environment so he took him to various places in Namimori as well as in other towns.

On the other hand, Kyoya was slowly getting used to being with Dino. Whenever he gets stubborn and fights any opponent he sees that the guardians couldn't stop him, they would ask Dino to step in and he'd always convince Kyoya to cooperate with them which made all the guardians impressed with Dino. The guardians thought that somehow, Dino earned Kyoya's respect. As time passess, Kyoya is starting to open up to Dino. Open up as in he doesn't mind it if Dino is with him all the time even though Kyoya hates crowds. Also, in the past weeks, Kyoya doesn't dream of Dino anymore. He doesn't see Dino hugging him or saying mushy stuff to him and he doesn't look at him like he wants to kiss him or something. He only had peaceful and dreamless sleeps which is good because he finally had a decent rest. But unfortunately, there is still one more problem and it's the fact that every time he looks at his tutor, he feels like his dreams had come to life which annoys him a bit.

During the battle, Kyoya and Dino fought countless enemies. There was one time when Kyoya got injured because he was outnumbered by his enemies. He doesn't have enough strength anymore to fight that many at the same time. When he was sure that he was going to get beaten up, Dino suddenly appeared.

"I guess it was a good thing that I came." Dino said.

"What are you doing here?"

"To help you of course."

"I don't remember asking you to come and help me." Kyoya said, still trying to sound cool even though he clearly needs Dino's help.

"Yeah, I know"

"Then why did you come?"

"*sigh* Isn't it obvious?...It's because I'm worried about you." Kyoya's heart began to beat fast when he heard those words. He felt something awkward inside him. He was speechless of what Dino said to him and without waiting for his reply, Dino went and faced Kyoya's enemies.

He fought them one by one until all of them were defeated. After the fight, Dino won with only minor injuries. He was about to go to his injured student when suddenly, an enemy, using the last of his strength, launched an attack directly towards Kyoya. Probably because that person knows Kyoya is a Vongola guardian whom he thinks has more value to Vongola that's why if he kills him, it would give their family an advantage.

"KYOYA! WATCH OUT!" Kyoya was too weak to dodge the enemy's attack. He was sure that he was going to be hit by it but…he wasn't.

Kyoya was surprised. The attack that was supposed to be for him was taken by the man who saved him earlier. The boss of the Cavallone family went in front of Kyoya to receive the attack meant for him. Blood was gushing out of Dino's skin and he was coughing off blood. His breathing is heavy. It almost seemed like he was going to die.

"Kyoya…a-are you alright?" Despite the damages he took, he was still thinking about Kyoya. This made the cloud guardian angry. How could he care for him that much?

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU STILL WORRY ABOUT ME WHEN YOU'RE THIS BADLY INJURED!" Kyoya said. He didn't get a response because Dino became unconscious after that.

Luckily, before Dino's condition got worse, Tsuna and his other companions came and treated Kyoya and Dino at once.

Tsuna's battle as well as of the other guardians are over with Vongola as the winner.

**Okay. I thought I already know how the story will go but unfortunately, I don't know how to tell it. Ugh! It's so frustrating. I'm sorry if this chapter's not that good. I really hope I can make the next one better. Review please and if you like it, you can give your suggestions :D**


	6. A Nightmare

**This is it! We're almost at the climax of the story! Since it's too long, I decided to divide it into 2 chapters. Enjoy:P**

A NIGHTMARE

--

"Hibari-san! Dino-san! Are you guys okay?!" Tsuna said, approaching the injured Cloud Guardian and Bucking Bronco.

"I'm fine, but Bronco…he's…" Kyoya didn't finish his sentence. He just looked at Dino, lying motionlessly in Kyoya's lap. What Kyoya said was enough to make Tsuna realize that Dino's condition is critical.

Tsuna quickly asked the other guardian and companions who are not that injured to help carry Dino so that he could be brought to the hospital fast.

"Hm? That's odd?" A voice spoke behind Kyoya

When Kyoya turned around, he saw the Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo. At first, Kyoya thought that Mukuro was talking to someone else until Mukuro went closer to Kyoya.

The Mist Guardian was the one that Kyoya hated being with the most. He's not just annoyed with him because Mukuro was the first person whom he humiliatingly lost to but also because everytime Mukuro's around, he looks at Kyoya and _smiles_ at him all the time. A smile that looks like he's making fun of him. Kyoya always thought, _'What's up with him!?'._

Also, whenever Mukuro looks at him and he notices it, he feels like Mukuro wants to tell him something. Kyoya's often curious of why he feels that way about Mukuro. There are even times when he wants to approach Mukuro and ask him why he's looking and smiling at him all the time to get it over with but decided not to anyway.

"What do you want?" Kyoya said. His eyes that were looking at Mukuro almost look like they were saying _'Don't come near or I'll bite you to death.'_

"Hm? Well I'm just wondering why is it that a very strong and skillful mafioso such as Dino was injured that badly but you seem to be alright? Why is that?"

"…It's because he took the attack that was meant for me" Kyoya said in a low voice, feeling a bit guilty of what happened to his tutor.

"So that means he saved you?..." Mukuro said then he chuckled a bit. "Well I guess things won't change. He would still go out of his way for you."

After Mukuro said that, he left immediately. The last thing Mukuro said made Kyoya so confused but before he could even ask Mukuro about what he meant, his strength gave in because of exhaustion and his body slowly went numb until darkness claimed him.

Since Kyoya was also injured, he was also taken to the hospital along with the other Vongola guardians who are badly injured as well. On the first night of Kyoya's stay at the hospital, he had a dream once again after so long…about Dino of course.

In his dream, he and Dino were in front of the gates of Namimori Middle School.

"Would you please calm down and let me explain!" Kyoya shouted, trying to stop Dino who was trying to get away from Kyoya.

"LET GO OF ME! There's no need for you to explain anything. What I saw is already enough to make me understand!" Dino shouted back.

"But what happened back there…it's not what you think! He forced me into it!"

"It's no use trying to deny it when I already saw what you two did with my own eyes so just LEAVE ME ALONE! I was wrong to think that you could change and for once, care for someone other than yourself but I guess no matter what happens, you're still the heartless brat who doesn't know how to care for othe-"

Just before Dino could finish what he's saying, Kyoya slapped . The pain that Dino felt in his cheek somehow put him to his senses again and he was able to calm down but unfortunately, Kyoya was so mad about what Dino said that it looked like all of Dino's anger was transferred to Kyoya.

"How dare you say that!…when you don't even know how badly I want to see you whenever you're away to Italy or how happy I'am when I'm with you and how worried I'am whenever something happens to you!"

Dino was surprised to see Kyoya like this. It's true he often sees Kyoya angry or annoyed but not this much. It's also the first time he saw Kyoya shout like that.

"K-Kyoya…"

Kyoya grabbed Dino's jacket forcefully with his two hands and looked at Dino directly in the eye.

"DO YOU HONESTLY KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!!!" Kyoya said, with angry yet pained eyes. After he said those words, he immediately let go of Dino's jacket and ran away from Dino.

"KYOYA!" Dino tried to stop Kyoya but Kyoya ran so fast that Dino wasn't able to keep up with him. As Kyoya was running, he suddenly saw a bright light flashing at him then, he heard Dino once more, calling out his name.

And that's the last thing that happened in Kyoya's dream. When Kyoya woke up, he was sweating. Kyoya's dreams never fail to surprise him. He was wondering why in this dream, instead of the usual kinds of dreams he had of Dino, this time, they had a fight and a serious one. Kyoya wondered why he had that kind of dream but then he realized that he shouldn't be thinking of his dreams so much mainly because they aren't real anyway. So with that conclusion in mind, Kyoya decided to just focus on recovering so that he could get back to his duties immediately.

--:

It was raining at Namimori.

Kyoya, carrying a bouquet of flowers, was walking by the quiet halls of Namimori Hospital. It's been 2 weeks since the battle of Vongola ended. Most of the guardians, including Kyoya have already recovered from the injuries they took during their past fights. Actually, Kyoya already got out of the hospital about a week ago but he keeps coming back almost every other day to visit Dino who's still recovering from his injuries. It may seem bothersome to visit Dino all the time but Kyoya didn't mind. After all, it is his fault why Dino became like this. Today, Kyoya's visiting Dino again.

As Kyoya was walking towards Dino's room, he saw Mukuro go outside the same room he was about to go to which made him pause.

"Oh! Hibari!" Mukuro greeted with a smile when he saw Kyoya.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya said ignoring the kind gesture Mukuro gave.

"I was just visiting the Cavallone Boss. We just had an interesting chat"

"…"

Kyoya remembered what Mukuro said when the battle was over. About the time Mukuro said that Dino would get out of his way for Kyoya.

Mukuro noticed that Kyoya was just staring at him. He had a feeling that there's something that Kyoya wants to say.

"I can see it in your eyes that you want to tell me something. Is there?" the mist guardian asked.

"About what you said two weeks ago…when you told me about Dino…what did you mean by it?"

"Hmm…who knows?" Mukuro said in a _'I won't tell you unless you beg me to'_ kind of voice which made Kyoya annoyed again.

"Well anyway, you shouldn't care about what I said that time. What you should care about… is the _**illusion**_ that's been in front of you the whole time."

"Illusion?"

"Illusions have great power. They aren't just used to trick people but to somehow hide something from people. By using illusions, people can change or create many things…It can even create fake memories or maybe hide them."

"What are you saying exactly?" 

"Are you sure that what you are seeing is true and not some mere illusions? Are you sure you're memories are real and not made up by the people around you. Think about that."

After that, Mukuro left once again, leaving Kyoya so confused once more.

'_What the hell is he talking about?! I can never understand the things that guy says to me'_

**Okay, I think I'll cut the story from here. Sorry if ever you think Kyoya's latest dream wasn't good. I don't really know how to make a lover's quarrel scene for Kyoya and Dino. This is the best I could come up with so if ever you disliked it, I'm really sorry. The next chapter's almost done so I think it'll be published almost the same day as this one. **


	7. Truth Revealed

TRUTH REVEALED

Kyoya entered Dino's room silently, still trying to figure out what Mukuro said to him.

Kyoya saw Dino standing in front of the glass door leading to the room's veranda(or whatever you call it). Dino's pretty rich being a boss and all so it was expected that he'll have an expensive and luxurious room. His position looked like he was posing for a photo shoot with his arm raised above his head that was resting on the glass door of the room, and eyes looking at the rainy view outside. He didn't realize that his student was also in the room until his student spoke.

"Oy! Cavallone…"

"Oh Kyoya! Sorry I didn't notice you" Dino smiled

"Is something wrong? You looked like you were thinking of something."

Dino looked surprised.

"I-it's not that I care about it or anything. I was just curious." Kyoya said. Feeling a bit embarrassed but he really made sure Dino wouldn't notice it.

"No. there's nothing wrong…What about you?"

"??"

"You also seem like you're thinking of something"

"No. It's nothing" Kyoya lied. He really wanted to know about what Mukuro said to him.

It was quiet after that. Even though Kyoya didn't like talking to much, he felt uneasy with the silence in the room so he decided to open up a topic.

"I just saw Mukuro Rokudo go outside your room" Kyoya said while placing the flowers he brought in the vase located next to Dino's bed.

"Oh... Well he came to talk to me about something"

Kyoya wanted to ask what Dino and Mukuro talked about but he didn't want to make his tutor get any ideas that he's concerned or something so he just stayed quiet. When he looked at Dino's bed, he noticed that there were clothes on top of it.

"Why are your clothes lying around?"

"They're my change of clothes. I'm going somewhere to meet up with my subordinates for work."

"But you're still not fully recovered"

"What's this? Are you worried about me?" Dino said teasingly.

"O-of course not!"

"hehe. Thought so."

Dino was about to take his clothes off but he winced when he felt something sting. It is as Kyoya thought. Dino's injuries haven't fully healed yet.

"I told you you're still not well."

"I guess but even so…"

"*sigh* you're so stubborn.."

Realizing that he won't win the argument, he went closer to Dino and started pulling up his shirt.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"You idiot! I'm just trying to help you put on your clothes seeing as no matter what I say to you, you'll still go out and work. Now stop moving so much!"

"Oh that's why..hehe for a second there I thought you're gonna…"

"Do you want me to open up your injuries again?" Kyoya said with eyes glaring at Dino like he would really kill him if he continued what he was about to say.

"NO NO! I'm sorry. It's just a joke"

When Kyoya helped Dino take off his clothes, he noticed the tattoos located at Dino's arm. It was the first time he saw Dino's tattoos because whenever Kyoya's with him, he always wears his jacket. When he looked at it closely, Kyoya's eyes widened. The tattoos that was on Dino's arm looked like blue flames and there was a sun which had the initial 'C' in it. It was the exact copy of the tattoo that Kyoya saw in his dream when he was still in the hospital one year ago. The exact time Kyoya realized that the man he dreamt of after he had a car accident, whose tattoos are the only ones he recognized, and Dino whom he keeps dreaming of were the same person, his head suddenly started spinning and it started aching as well. He held his head to help him ease the pain but it was no good. Then, he suddenly felt images going through his mind. It was like he was watching a movie on fast forward. The next thing he knew, he was losing his balance and suddenly found himself on the floor. Dino held Kyoya's shoulders and asked if he was alright but the young man didn't get any response.

After experiencing massive headache and series of images running through his head, it was finally clear to Kyoya. Still feeling a bit dizzy, Kyoya stood up and slowly moved farther away from Dino. Dino was wondering why Kyoya was acting that way.

"Kyoya, what's the problem?" Dino tried to go closer to Kyoya but Kyoya moved even farther away from him.

"Don't Come Near Me!"

"…" Dino was confused on what's happening to Kyoya. He was fine until just a moment ago but now he doesn't understand the way he's been acting anymore. It's like someone possessed him or something.

"You…after all this time…you've been lying to me!"

"Lying to you? What do you mean? What's happening to you Kyoya? I don't understand what you're saying."

"…I remember now…about my past…all of them, I remember it all now…"

Kyoya remembered everything. His lost memories have been found at last! Dino's tattoo was the key all along. Also, Kyoya realized that his dreams about Dino were in fact, parts of his lost memories. The dreams he had of Dino on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School as well as the dream where he promised Dino to stay with him forever, all of them really happened! That dream he had of him and Dino fighting near the gates of Kyoya's school, it was actually what happened before the accident. But even after remembering all his memories, Kyoya, instead of being happy, was actually so angry right now because he also realized that Dino lied to him. He was so angry that Dino lied about them not knowing each other. That they were once _**lovers. **_Kyoya felt so stupid because even after all the times he had with Dino and all the dreams he had of him, he didn't even realize it.

"…so that means that your memories have returned?" Dino said, looking at Kyoya with wide eyes.

"All this time, you kept the truth from me. You never told me that you really knew me!…" Kyoya said with his bangs covering his dark eyes. His hands were balled into fists and they were trembling with anger.

"Kyoya, I-" Dino tried to stretch out his hand to touch Kyoya but Kyoya moved his hand away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Kyoya ran and left the room. Dino, who was left alone in the room just stood there. He didn't ran after Kyoya anymore. He just looked down and stared at the floor. His sad eyes were covered with his bangs.

"Kyoya…I'm so sorry…" he said.

**I'll explain the parts that are unclear in the next chapter so please keep reading:D btw, thanks for the reviews! They really gave me determination to keep on writing the story**


	8. Thoughts

**Sorry again for the late update. I got a little busy with my review classes for entrance exams. Well anyway, here's the next chapter**

THOUGHTS

When Kyoya reached his house, he went straight to his room and locked his door, isolating himself from the world. He was really tired maybe because of what he just found out at the hospital or maybe because before he got home, he picked a fight with some delinquents who were destroying Namimori's peace (Of course that was just an excuse. He really just needed someone he can let out his anger on.) or maybe because of both. Kyoya unbuttoned a few buttons in his shirt and lay down in his soft bed, trying to get some sleep but too bad he can't. So many thoughts are just in his mind that it's giving him another head ache and it's making him difficult to fall asleep. He's also full of mixed emotions right now, mainly anger, annoyance, irritation, the usual feelings when you just remembered your memories and you just realized that the people around you hid those memories from you which adds to his reasons why he can't sleep. As he lay in his bed, he kept thinking of how angry he is that Dino kept his real memories from him and how stupid he was for only knowing it now.

'_Come to think of it, it wasn't only that guy who lied to me. Tsunayoshi Sawada, *he lied to me as well way back when I was at the hospital*. And I'm sure that the other guardians were in on it as well if they didn't even have the guts to tell me the truth all this time.'_

Thinking about these things only made Kyoya more irritated and mad.

'_I don't understand why the hell did they lie about my true memories! What's the reason for it!? Is the reason too complicated that they had to keep my memories from me?! Why!?'_ He balled his hand into a fist and smacked the pillow beside him. He tried to calm himself down by distracting himself. Maybe reading a book or maybe putting up another fight or something. anything.

It was about two in the morning. Kyoya was still awake. He still couldn't fall asleep even when he did all the things he could think of to avoid thinking about his problems but no matter what he did, he still can't sleep and since he can't think of anything to do to distract him anymore, many thoughts are starting to run in his mind again.

'_Hmph! I guess I finally understood what that Mukuro Rokudo was saying…Illusions…can really be able to hide or create things to trick people. Just like the illusion that that guy and the others made to trick me into believing a false memory. Illusions, which can also be in words and actions…to simply put it, illusions…are __**lies**__' _

Those aren't the only things that came into Kyoya's mind. His past, specifically the time before the accident and before the fight with Dino was also going through his mind. His memories about that time, although it happened a long time ago, seemed to still be fresh to him. After all, he just remembered all of his memories again a moment ago. Kyoya could still remember it like it just happened yesterday. That incident…was the real reason why he and Dino had a fight that led him to the accident. Kyoya closed his eyes and tried to recall what happened that time….

It was September 27, about 5:30 in the afternoon. Kyoya was still at the school, in the Disciplinary Committee room, sitting in his chair doing some paperwork. Also, he was waiting for Dino to pick him up from school. Dino was away at Italy so it's been a while since Dino and Kyoya have seen each other that's why Dino insisted that he'd go straight to Kyoya's school and see him as soon as his plane arrives. While Kyoya was checking and approving some forms, he felt the presence of a stranger.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Ehh? You found me out already? How boring. And I was really quiet so that you wouldn't notice me. I thought I could have surprised you." The stranger said.

"Why the hell are you here, Mukuro Rokudo?"

"I just wanted to come and visit" Mukuro said with his cool smile

"If that's why you came then how about we continue the unfinished fight we had" Kyoya said, holding out his tonfas.

"I don't think so. I'm not here to fight you…"

Mukuro slowly walked closer until he was in front of Kyoya's desk. Then, he placed his hands on the desk and bent over so that his face was close to Kyoya's.

"I came here…to talk to you." Mukuro said.

Kyoya got a bit surprised by Mukuro's actions. He backed up his chair and stood up, holding his paperwork and went to the drawers located at the left side of the room.

"I'm busy. I don't have time for useless conversations so can you leave now?"

"Hm? But this isn't useless…this is about you and the Cavallone Boss, Dino…"

Kyoya looked at Mukuro. "What about us?"

Mukuro started to look a bit serious and his eyes looked straight at Kyoya's eyes. "Why don't you…leave Dino." He said.

Kyoya also looked at Mukuro, trying to figure out what game he's trying to pull again.

"…And why would I do that?" Kyoya said after a few seconds of silence.

"Think about it, he rarely comes to Japan because he's so busy with his work in Italy, that's why you two don't see each other often. If you ask me, I think he's just playing with you. He's not really that serio-"

"I don't need your opinion on that matter so mind your own business." Kyoya said coldly.

"I'm just saying that there is someone better for you than him."

"Better for me?"

Just then, Mukuro pushed Kyoya against the wall and placed both his hands on the wall, looking like he was cornering Kyoya.

"Yes, someone…like me"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing and what are you talking about!?" Kyoya shouted.

"You should be able to realize by now, that I like you for a while now. It's better if you choose me. You're relationship with that guy won't last anyway."

Kyoya tried to take out his tonfas so that he could hit the life out of the talkative nuisance in front of him but before he could, Mukuro already grabbed his hand tightly so that he won't be able to move his hand.

"It's no use trying to hide it. Deep down, you know that being together would be difficult right? His life is at Italy and I'm pretty sure yours is only in Namimori. Even if you try to keep you relationship going, in the end, there will come a time when both of you would become hindrances to each other."

Kyoya didn't know what to respond after that. If only he can say things like _you're_ _wrong. No matter what happens, we'll still be together_, he couldn't because if he thinks about it, Mukuro's right. Their relationship is just too complicated. Even though Kyoya knows that Dino would do anything to be with him, he also knows that being the boss of the Cavallone family is also important to Dino. It's the same with him too. He also loves Dino and he would also do all that he can to be together with him but he wants to protect Namimori as well. They might be able to handle the situation at first but there will come a time that they won't be able to handle it anymore and at some point, they would have to choose whether they should stay together or be separated and focus on their responsibilities. But even if that's the case, Kyoya doesn't want to give up because he knows that Dino won't give up as well. Kyoya hopes that one day, he and Dino could find a way to make their relationship work so that they'll be together peacefully.

"So how about it, Hibari? Have you realized it yet?"

After being silent for a while, Kyoya finally spoke.

"It's true that staying together would be hard for us and maybe someday, we'll become hindrances to each other but even if that happens, we'll never give up. We'll find a way to make it through so don't think that you know what will happen."

"So that's how it's going to be. Then I guess have no choice but to give up." Mukuro said. His face showed a bit of shock and disappointment.

"Then let go of me now!"

"Alright. But before I do…"

Suddenly, Mukuro kissed Kyoya forcefully. Then he hugged him so tight that Kyoya can't break free from the kiss. He didn't expect that Mukuro could be this strong. The next he knew, Mukuro's tongue was already inside his mouth and as much Kyoya wanted to resist, Mukuro overpowered him and their tongues end up wrestling. Kyoya can't believe Mukuro would have such skill in these kinds of things. The kiss lasted about more than 5 seconds. After that, Kyoya was able to shove Mukuro away, allowing him to breathe again.

"Why you-"

Kyoya was about to attack Mukuro with his tonfas but he stopped when he saw a blonde-haired man standing by the door of the disciplinary committee room. It was Dino. Judging from the look of his face, Kyoya knew that Dino saw what happened earlier. He was going to go to Dino and explain what just happened but Dino suddenly ran before he could even go near to him.

"Wait-"

And that's where Kyoya's last dream started.

When Kyoya opened his eyes, it was already morning. Even though a lot has happened, he still decided to go to school. He's not some weak kid who would just mope around when he has problems. No, he's far more stronger than that. And if he ever meets Dino or the others, then he won't show any sign of weakness. With this in mind, Kyoya Hibari went to Namimori Middle School.

**Ugh! I hate it that Kyoya's so OOC in this chapter! But I can't think of any other way for him to act more Kyoya-ness. Oh well. I'm sorry if I made Mukuro the bad guy. I just feel like he's perfect to be the one who'd go between Dino and Kyoya:P. I hope this chapter's okay. Please review and thanks for reading**

***- that was during the 4****th**** chapter when Tsuna lied about what happened to Kyoya before the accident **


	9. A Good Decision

**Wow! I'm already at chapter 10! Yay! I never knew I could write a story this long****)**

A GOOD DECISION

Kyoya spent most of his time at school either at the rooftop or at the Disciplinary Committee room. Like his old routine, he just took naps the whole day and beat up trouble-making students.

He hardly saw any of the guardians at school. There was only one time when Tsuna shyly tried to approach Kyoya. From the way he looks, Kyoya could tell that Tsuna and the others already know about what happened yesterday.

Like what he said before he went to school, he wouldn't let himself be affected with all that's happened. When he thought about, he decided to just ignore the situation. He wouldn't beat them all up as payback for what they did and he wouldn't sulk about it either. He would just forget everything that's happened. By that, he means that he would forget those people and erase them from his memories. He would act as if they never had any connection with each other. Dino, Tsuna, the others, he would think that he never knew, spoke or even noticed them. The only thing that will be on his mind is that he is Kyoya Hibari, the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. He'll move on with his normal, anti-social, and danger-loving life.

Tsuna tried to make words come out of him. "H-H-Hibari-san" he said with a shy but mostly scared voice. Kyoya didn't bother to stick around and hear what Tsuna has to say. He completely ignored him and moved on, acting as if Tsuna was invisible. Tsuna wanted to stop Hibari but he was too scared to do so. He couldn't do anything but to watch Hibari leave.

Kyoya stayed a bit late at school. He waited until all the other students left. Until then, he rested for a while in the rooftop, just looking up and gazing at the clouds with different varieties and shapes. When he decided to go home already, it was almost night time. The sky gave out a hot orange color which shows that the sun was setting during that time. As he passed through the gates of his school, someone called out to him.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna called.

Kyoya looked at Tsuna for a bit. He was probably a bit surprised that Tsuna was here. He thought everyone had gone home already. But his look only lasted about two seconds only. After that, he just did the thing he did a while ago and walked past Tsuna, treating him like he was invisible again.

"Wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna pleaded but Kyoya didn't respond to it.

"Please wait!" Tsuna tried to stop Kyoya by grabbing his arm but it only made Kyoya look at him with his scary and cold eyes which made Tsuna freak a little. Or maybe a lot, knowing him.

"I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san…but I really need to speak to you…"

"You're annoying. If you try to stop me again, I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said. Then, he started walking again.

"It's about the reason why we kept your memories from you!" Tsuna blurted out. This made Kyoya pause.

"I wanted to tell you why we never told parts of your memories and why we hid the fact that you knew Dino-san! So please, if I could just have a moment with you." Tsuna added.

Kyoya paused and stayed silent for a few seconds. Then, he turned around at Tsuna. From Kyoya's expression, Tsuna could somehow see that he finally convinced Kyoya to listen to what he has to say. He felt a sign of relief but even though Tsuna finally convinced Kyoya, he was still worried. He worries of what might happen after he tells Kyoya the reason. He's not sure of how Kyoya will react to it. Would he be madder or would he understand their reasons and will learn to forgive them? He knows that the second outcome would seem impossible to happen but he's still hoping that telling Kyoya the truth is a good decision. That telling him would bring things back to normal like it's supposed to be. These thoughts continue to linger in Tsuna's head as he explained to Kyoya about why they kept from him the truth about his memories and Dino.

**So sorry if it's short. I'll try to publish the next one ASAP. Thanks again for reading**** sorry for wrong grammar**


	10. The Reason

THE REASON

Tsuna and Kyoya were at the playground near Nami Middle. The two of them were the only ones who were there which was good for Kyoya because it makes him feel more comfortable since he doesn't like crowds. However, for Tsuna, it looked very bad that not one person was in sight. Tension and nervousness were the things Tsuna was feeling the whole time he's with Kyoya, maybe because he's thinking that being alone with the disciplinary committee chairman is probably one of the most dangerous thing he's done and also, if Kyoya gets a bad reaction from what Tsuna's about to tell him, Kyoya might bite Tsuna to death. What's worse is that since there were no people around, no one will be able to come and help him. The more Tsuna thinks about these things, the faster and louder his hearts beats. He could feel his sweat pouring from his head and his hands shaking. Somehow, Tsuna wants to back out on what he's about to do.

'_Get a hold of yourself Tsuna! You can do this! I mean it's not like what I'm about to say will make Hibari-san angry that he'd bite me to death, right? Right?'_ Tsuna thought. While Tsuna was debating with himself, Kyoya spoke.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting for your explanation. If you aren't going to say anything then I'll leave" He said as he was getting impatient.

"Ah..R-right…I'm sorry about that, Hibari-san" Tsuna said, avoiding Kyoya's glare by lowering his head

'_Alright, I guess there's no turning back now. I'm sorry Dino-san but I really need to tell Hibari-san the truth.'_ Tsuna thought as he raised his head

"….On the day you had the accident, you remember right? That Dino-san was there? He was also the one who took you to the hospital"

Tsuna didn't think that Kyoya would answer his question so he just continued to what he's saying.

"When we heard what happened to you, me and reborn immediately rushed to the hospital…"

"Dino-san!" Tsuna, who was running in the halls of Namimori hospital, called out as he saw Dino sitting on the bench near the operating room.

"Oh Tsuna, it's you.." Dino said with a low and flat voice

"Dino-san, how is he? How's Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked while he was panting.

"The operation still isn't over. It's been like this for almost an hour"

"How did this happen?"

Dino stayed silent for a minute. Tsuna could see how Dino's face turned from expressionless to being in pain.

"…It's all my fault. If I hadn't lost it and said hurtful things to him, he never would've run from me and get hit. This happened to him because of me."

Tsuna was curious of what Dino said to Kyoya but he didn't ask because he doesn't want to upset Dino even more. He decided to keep quiet and to not ask anymore questions.

While they were waiting outside the operating room, Tsuna could notice how Dino was getting impatient. To Tsuna, it looked like every second of waiting is agony for Dino. Also, Tsuna noticed that Dino stands, walks around then sits back again for every 5 minutes or so.

The second they heard the sound of the operating room door opening, Dino immediately stood up.

He looked like there was this big rock crushing him but now it has been lifted, but only a small portion of it. There's still a bigger portion that's crushing him and it won't be lifted until he make sure that Kyoya is safe. As soon as he saw the doctor coming out, he hurriedly approached him, dying to know how his beloved Kyoya is doing.

"Doctor, how is he?" Dino asked.

"The operation was a success but I'm afraid he has fallen into a coma. The head concussion he received in the accident was a bit severe. We can't guarantee how long he will stay like this."

Dino looked like the portion of the rock that's been lifted from him crushed him once more, only it became bigger.

"Doctor, will he ever wake up?" Dino said in a coarse voice.

"There's a big chance he'll wake up but we don't know when though. Only…there's also a chance that if he wakes up, he'll have amnesia."

Dino didn't respond anymore. He looked like he was in a daze

"The nurses will move him into a private room later then I'll give him some tests. You can see him after that. "

"Ah T-thank you, Doctor" Tsuna said since Dino's still deep in thought.

After the doctor was done giving tests to Kyoya to reassure that he's now out of danger, he allowed Tsuna, Reborn and Dino to come see him. There are three people who waited when Kyoya was having the operation, but only two of them visited him inside his room. The other one who probably was the most important person to Kyoya and should have been the first one who went in the room to see him decided to stay outside near the door.

He wanted to enter the room and see him. He wanted so badly to make sure that the one he loves was fine. Well not technically fine but at least he wanted to make sure that he's out of danger, with his own eyes. But no matter how much he wanted to, he can't. After all, for him, it was his fault this happened. Why should he be permitted to see him if in fact, because of him, this happened to Kyoya. As minutes passed, there were so many times when he couldn't take it anymore and just decides to go inside the room already but hesitation comes every time he tries to touch the knob on the door. He got preoccupied with trying to restrain himself from opening the door and entering the room that he got a bit startled when he noticed that there was a boy with spiky hair coming out of the door.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna said.

"How is he?" the man who refused to go inside Kyoya's room asked.

"He's sleeping peacefully inside. I think his condition's already stabled. He's out of danger just as the doctor said"

"Really?" Dino said with a hint of relief and joy in his reaction.

"Yes"

Dino gave out a big sigh. What Dino heard from Tsuna was enough for him to be at ease or at least, it should be enough for him.

"That's great…well then…I think I'll be going now" he said, as he gave a pat at Tsuna's shoulder and started walking towards the nearest elevator.

"Wait Dino-san! Aren't you going to see Hibari-san?"

"You said he's okay right? There's no need for me to see him…besides, I probably don't even have the right to see him after what I've done."

Tsuna watched him go towards the elevator. He wanted to stop him and convince him to see Kyoya first but he felt like he wouldn't be able to convince Dino even if he tried. When the elevator door opened, Dino called out to him.

"Tsuna…can I have a favor to ask?"

"What is it?" Tsuna replied.

"Would it be okay to check on him once in a while? Would you watch over him for me please?"

"Huh?" As confused as he was, Tsuna had no choice but to accept Dino's favor "…okay, I will." Tsuna said even though he wasn't sure of what Dino meant when he said those things.

"Thank you. I'm counting on you, Tsuna" Dino said with a smile on his face. It wasn't a smile of happiness but it was more of a pained smile. After saying those words, Dino went in the elevator and left the hospital.

"After that, Dino-san didn't come and visit once. He just calls me and asks how you were. At first I thought that he was just busy with his work but then I soon realized that he purposely didn't go to the hospital to see you. He was too guilty with what happened to you that he couldn't forgive himself.

"When we found out that you lost your memories, we immediately called Dino-san but we couldn't reach him even if he was still in Japan. We only got a hold of him a few days after you woke up. There was one time, outside the gates of Nami Middle, Reborn and I was about to go and visit you at the hospital after school when Dino-san suddenly showed up"

"Hey, Tsuna!" Dino called out.

"Dino-san? What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye. I'll be flying back home to Italy today and I think it will take a long time before I could come back to Japan again."

"W-what? But how about Hibari-san?"

There were other things that Tsuna wants to say to Dino regarding him leaving but Kyoya's situation was the first one that went on his mind. He couldn't believe that Dino would just decide to leave like that without confronting his situation with Kyoya.

"I went to see him a while ago to say goodbye as well. Fortunately, he was asleep when I came. I intended for him not to know I went there or else he might ask who I am"

"Huh? You went to see him? Wait, why don't you want him to ask who you are?"

"….because… I don't want him to remember me…"

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, confused.

Dino was silent for a while. His silence lasted about more than 5 seconds more or less.

"I realized…that it's better for Kyoya not to remember me. I'll only bring him pain if I stayed by his side. I'm not good enough to be his lover. I didn't even listen to him when he tried to explain to me why I saw him with Mukuro. Instead, I just judged him."

"But Dino-san-"

"I think its better if Kyoya didn't remember a person like me. It's better if he finds someone else. That's why I'm moving far away from him and that's why…it would probably be the best if you guys never mention my name or anything else about me to him"

"Is that what you really want, Dino? You know that there could be consequences with your decision. Even if we deny your existence to Hibari, there's still a chance he might remember you someday" Reborn, who was quiet the whole time, finally spoke.

"I'm aware of that. If ever the time comes that he finds out who I am and gets angry at me and starts to hate me, then I'll accept it. I'll accept that… as my punishment" Dino said.

"Hmm…well alright then. We'll do as you wish" Reborn calmly said

"Reborn!-" Tsuna tried to disagree but Reborn interrupted him.

"This is Dino's decision. We can't stop him" Reborn said

Tsuna was shocked with how Reborn is taking all this. He was wondering how he could agree with what Dino decided so fast. But then again he's thinking that Reborn is really like this. There are just times when he can be so unreasonable.

"Thank you. Well then, good bye Reborn, Tsuna. I'll miss you guys"

A car came to pick up Dino to the airport. As Tsuna saw him going farther away from them, he can't help but think about Kyoya. How could he just hide Dino's existence from Kyoya even when he knows how important Kyoya is to Dino and vice versa.

"Reborn, is it really alright for things to be like this?"

"…Who knows…but Dino was the one who made this decision. No matter what the outcome is, it's his responsibility. This is something he and Kyoya should face."

"And that's the whole story…"Tsuna ended.

Tsuna was waiting for Kyoya's reaction but the cloud guardian was just silent there, then, he was startled when he heard Kyoya chuckle. Then he started to talk.

"Hm! I see. So that's what happened…that coward…he was too guilty to face his own mistake that's why he selfishly asked you to hide the truth from me and ran away to Italy. Hm! I understand perfectly"

"What? No you don't understand! That's not what I meant-"

"Shut up!" Kyoya said and turned his back on Tsuna. "I don't want to hear anymore. I'm going"

"Hibari-san, wait! Dino-san lied because he thought he wasn't deserving for you and it would've been better if you forget the pain he caused you! He was only thinking about you!"

Kyoya has had enough with what Tsuna was saying. He doesn't want to hear anymore from him. No matter what Tsuna said to him, Kyoya just ignored him and kept walking.

**At last! I finished it! It took me like one week to finish this. *sigh* Curse my laziness! This is the most challenging chapter I've done so far. I'm just so glad it's finally done! Just ask me if you're confused about something. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Memories

**This chapter is more about Dino for a change:D**

MEMORIES

"Hey there! How's your sleep, sleeping beauty?" the Cavallone joked when he saw his student waking up from his peaceful sleep.

The student, Kyoya, and his tutor, Dino were at the rooftop of Namimori Middle School. Kyoya didn't know that Dino was with him because when Dino got there, he was sleeping. Dino wanted to wake him up because he wanted to tell him something but how can he? If his student was this cute when he's asleep. How could he wake him up if he was this amusing to watch?

'_If only he were like this all the time then maybe he'd be less scary and look more approachable'_ Dino thought. He watched Kyoya sleep and waited until he woke up.

Kyoya, although his eyes were opened, still looked like he was asleep because Dino thought, normally if he'd tell a joke like that to Kyoya, he'd get a hit from one of his tonfas. The tutor leaned closer to his student. When he saw Kyoya' eyes looking at him, he spoke.

"Hey! Are you still asleep?"

When Dino saw Kyoya, he thought that Kyoya looked like he'd seen a ghost or something. Afterwards, his face began to turn red. Dino was a bit confused why his student reacted like this but he forgot about what he was thinking when he saw his student taking out his tonfas and swung it to him. Good thing he was fast enough to dodge it.

"Whoa! Take it easy! *sigh* I knew this would happen" Dino said and smiled at Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't swing his tonfas anymore at Dino. He just stood and headed towards the door going down the rooftop.

"Hey, where are you going, Kyoya?" Dino said but Kyoya ignored him and continued walking to the door.

Before Kyoya could open the door, Dino suddenly grabbed Kyoya's arm.

"Kyoya…why are you avoiding me?"

Kyoya looked at Dino but didn't say anything.

"I noticed that these past few days since we defeated the Varia family, you've been keeping your distance from me. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, Kyoya spoke.

"Hm! I'm not avoiding you, Bronco. So could you let go of my hand?"

Kyoya pulled his arm but instead of being free from Dino's grasp, Dino also pulled Kyoya to him. As a result, Kyoya was like 10-15 centimeters close to Dino. Dino saw that Kyoya wasn't giving up. He kept on squirming around to break free from him. Of course, it would look bad if the student was stronger than the teacher so he made sure that Kyoya wouldn't be able to break he.

"Oh really? Then why is it that when I'm near you, you automatically move away from me? Why is it that recently, you avoid looking at me? I know you don't like crowds but you're usually okay when I'm with you so why all of a sudden you're like this?….and also…" Dino looked at Kyoya closely. The black-haired teenager's face turned red once more.

"It seems that every time I come in contact with you, your face turns red. Why are you suddenly acting like this?"

"Look, it's nothing. Just let me go!" Kyoya said.

"No! I won't let go until you tell me the reason! Got that?"

Dino knows that by now, Kyoya might be getting more and more annoyed with his persistency. Even so, he still wanted to know the reason. But things went bad when Kyoya got a chance to bring out his tonfas again and tried to hit Dino with it. This time, Dino was hit by Kyoya's tonfas but he only got a small injury since he managed to dodge it a little. He got disappointed when Kyoya was able to break free from him.

"I said it's nothing! Why do you want to know that much?" Kyoya said angrily.

There was moment of silence. Dino lowered his head. His bangs covered his eyes.

"Because…Because I…"

Dino wanted to finish what he was saying but he guessed that Kyoya got impatient for his answer when he saw him opening the door and going inside.

"I'm going to the Committee room…" he said coldly.

Before Kyoya could even go inside, Dino finally blurted out what he wanted to say to Kyoya.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Dino saw that Kyoya just stood there when he said those words. It looked as though Kyoya didn't know what to do. And then, after a moment, Kyoya turned around and faced him.

"Wh-what did you say?" Kyoya said. His voice was low and soft. He looked like he couldn't believe what his tutor just said to him.

"I said I love you. I realized this some time during our fight with Varia. Even though I thought it's impossible that you'll feel the same, I still wanted to tell you this but…I noticed that you've been avoiding me so I wanted to know the reason so that I could maybe explain myself if I did something wrong and maybe things would be the same again."

Neither of them talked for a while until Dino's phone rang. It was Romario, telling him that they're here to pick him up already.

"Yeah. Ok. Be right there." Dino said then he ended the call. He looked at Kyoya who was still silent.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier. If you want, you could just forget about all the things I said before. Bye then." Dino said with a gentle but sad voice.

He also went for the door and passed by Kyoya who was staying still. As he was about to go down the stairs, arms suddenly were wrapped around him and he felt someone's body leaning towards him.

When Dino looked behind, his eyes widened as he saw his student hugging him. His face deeply buried at the back of his jacket.

"K-Kyoya…" was all Dino could say.

"…you idiot…" Kyoya said. His face was still buried to Dino's back so he can't see his student's expression.

"What?.." Dino said. Confused with what his student said.

"Who said that it was impossible for me to feel the same…" Kyoya said as he tightened his arms around Dino.

"…so does that mean…" Dino said. He didn't have to finish what he has to say. He smiled because he already understood what Kyoya meant.

Although he still wanted to stay in that position, Dino loosened Kyoya's arms so that he could look at him. He gently bent over and placed his soft lips unto Kyoya's. At that time, Dino promised to himself that he would always love Kyoya and he would never do anything to hurt him.

'_I guess that promise was nothing more than a lie as well…_' Dino thought, as he was looking at Namimori Middle School.

Dino was discharged from the hospital a few days ago. He's currently staying at a hotel near Namimori.

He wanted to get a taste of fresh air because the hotel he's staying at was getting a bit crowded because of his loyal subordinates. Ever since Dino they found out that Kyoya already knew the truth, they never seem to leave their boss' side. Probably it was their way of cheering him up but Dino didn't want that. Although he does appreciate his subordinate's kind effort, he feels that what he really needs is time to be alone and so that he can maybe get some peace of mind. He told his subordinate that he'll take a stroll around Namimori.

Not really caring where he is or where he's heading, Dino kept walking absent-mindedly through the streets of Namimori. He was walking slowly, not really minding the people who were staring at him wondering if he was lost.

As he was walking, he saw Nami Middle which was already closed. As he looked at the school, that's when he remembered his memories with Kyoya, specifically the day when he and Kyoya confessed to each other. So many things have happened to him and Kyoya in this school, good as well as bad ones. But whatever memories he had of this school, he liked Nami Middle a lot. For him, this place was filled with precious memories of some of the happiest times of his life.

He started walking once again and this time, he passed by a familiar house. He was surprised to see that his walk led to Tsuna's house. He looked at the house for a little while, looking at the windows if there were people inside but failed to notice anyone. Just as he was about to leave, he didn't notice that there was a kid in front of him and accidentally, they bumped into each other and both fell down really hard.

"Ouch that hurt!" the kid said as he was rubbing his rear that hit the cemented ground.

"I'm sorry about that" Dino said but when he looked at the kid, he was surprised to see that the person he bumped into was Tsuna.

"Tsuna?"

"Huh? Dino-san?" Tsuna said. He was surpsised to see Dino as well.

Dino stood up and lend Tsuna a hand.

"Thank you. By the way, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked politely.

"I was just taking a walk but I wasn't paying attention to where I'm going so when I noticed, I was already outside your house." Dino answered

"Oh…well, do you want to go inside for a bit?"

"…Sure" Dino said then he smiled.

Tsuna and Dino headed towards the kitchen. Just as Dino thought, there was no one home.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Please review if you think this chapter is okay, corny, suck-ish or whatever. It's ok as long as I know what you guys think and so that I could make the next one better. Thanks for reading! **


	12. His Decision

HIS DECISION

"Where are the others?" Dino asked.

"I think they all went shopping with my mom." Tsuna answered.

"Oh…"

Tsuna offered Dino some tea and they sat at the dining room silently. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Tsuna finally opened up a conversation.

"Umm…I spoke to Hibari-san just a few days ago" he said softly. His voice was really low. He doesn't know whether it's a good idea to talk about this topic or not but he feels that Dino needs to know this.

"Oh?" was all Dino said. He acted as if it doesn't really bother him and just continued to drink his tea.

"Yeah…and…Dino-san…"

"Yes?"

"Well…you see…" Tsuna clasped both of his hands like he was praying and bowed down. "I'm sorry Dino-san! I told Hibari-san about the truth!"

"Huh? The truth about what?"

"About why you lied about who you really are and why you left him"

Dino just looked at Tsuna.

"I'm really, really sorry. I just thought that if Hibari-san knew the truth then maybe he'd understand and forgive us, especially you." Tsuna continued.

Dino was silent for a minute. He found it very amusing to se his so-called little brother's apologizing face. He ruffled Tsuna's hair and when the boy looked up at him, he smiled.

"It's alright, Tsuna. Actually, I should be the one to apologize. I was the one who got all of you involved in this."

"We kinda understand why you did this so it's okay, Dino-san"

The room was quiet again. It took a few seconds before someone talked. This time, it was Dino who talked first.

"How did he respond?"

"Eh?

"How did Kyoya respond when you told him about that."

Tsuna who was holding his tea cup placed it down on the table. His face bowed down and he frowned.

"….he totally misunderstood all the things I've said to him. He said…that you were a coward and that you just ran away from your problems. After that talk we had, nothing really changed. He continues to ignore us completely. I think he's acting like he's not affected but even so, I know that he's really angry."

Dino tried to make his voice as normal as possible so that Tsuna wouldn't notice what he's truly feeling right now.

"I knew this would happen. I knew that even if he finds out the truth, he'd still be angry. After all, that excuse was pretty pathetic don't you think? I hurt him and then I just left him just like that. He's right to call me a coward." He said calmly.

"Then why don't you do something to make him forgive you?"

"I told you about that before. If I stay by his side again then I might hurt him once more. I think it's better if we stay apart"

"But…" Tsuna was about to say something, but he restrained himself from saying it.

"Tsuna, it's okay. You don't need to worry about all this."

Their conversation about that topic ended like that. They talked about different things, anything to avoid that topic, until Tsuna's mom and the others came back. At that time, Dino's subordinates already found out he was at Tsuna's house and quickly went there to pick him up. When they arrived at Tsuna's house, Tsuna escorted Dino towards their front gate.

"See you Tsuna!" Dino said as he went inside the car.

"Yeah. See you!" Tsuna said as he waved at him to say goodbye.

As Tsuna watched Dino's car going farther away, he suddenly heard someone speak behind him.

"Is that Dino's car?" That person said.

"Oh it's you, Reborn." Tsuna said. "Yeah. that's Dino-san's car. We bumped into each other a while ago so I asked him if he wanted to go inside for a bit."

"I see. Too bad I missed him"

Something went through Tsuna's mind and he decided to talk about this to Reborn.

"Hey, Reborn…"

"What?"

"Don't you think that Hibari-san would be happier if he had Dino-san by his side rather than choosing to be away from him as possible so that he wouldn't hurt him anymore?"

"Maybe. But even if that's true, Dino should be the one to realize that. We shouldn't interfere with their problems. They should be the ones to fix this."

"…I guess you're right." Tsuna agreed then they decided to go back inside the house.

In the car, the atmosphere was silent. Dino leaned his elbow at the car door next to him with his chin resting on his hand. He was looking outside the window. It was like he was staring into space again. Romario, who was sitting next to Dino, seemed to notice his Boss' odd behavior.

"Dino-sama, are you ok?" Romario asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Dino said in a monotone voice.

"Well…I thought that there might be something on your mind so…"

"I'm fine, Romario. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Dino said and he smiled.

"Then I guess we should head back soon so you could rest."

"Yeah. But before that, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, boss?"

"I need you to book plane tickets to Italy for me." Dino said. He was still looking outside the window.

"What? But boss…" Even though Romario knows the reason why he needs to leave Japan soon, he still feels that it's not what Dino really wants to do.

"My works here in Japan is done. And I think its time we get back home don't you think? We'll go back to how things were"

**Yay! I finished another one. Hooray! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for wrong grammars **


	13. Leaving

**I'm really, really, really, **_**really**_** sorry the next chapter took so long. I can't find the time to make this since I was busy with my studies. It's only been about a month since school started but I feel like I've been studying for a year already. There's just so many freakin' things to do! GRRRR!…*deep breath* okay anyway, please enjoy the new chapter:D**

LEAVING

*SLAM!*

Kyoya closed the door with force that its sound was heard even outside. Kyoya was in his room. Not like last time, he went straight to his house when he found out yet another crazy story about his crazy life. Well, it wasn't that crazy until all of a sudden he found out that he and Dino were lovers back then and they had a fight which lead him to an accident that made him forget his memories and then Dino felt so bad about it that he left so that he won't cause him any trouble anymore and so on and so forth yatta yatta yatta…

. 'What a load of crap' Kyoya said to himself and lied on his bed.

Dejavu. That's what he's feeling right now. Didn't he just do the same routine last time?

He's just back to where he started. He's isolating himself once again in his room which he can now call his sanctuary. All of it's happening too fast. One day you think your memories are real and the next, you'll find out most of them were just lies. For a tough guy like him, he's finding it hard to catch up with what's happening with his life.

But although it's becoming worse and worse each time, he's still strong enough to endure it. He's not yet at his limit. That's what he thought. He won't be affected. He knows that he's tough enough to face this. He's cold and numb enough to ignore this problem. He shouldn't be the one who had to feel bad about it. Let them suffer and be guilty. Sadist much? Well, he is Kyoya Hibari.

A few days have passed. He tried to act normal at school being a tough chairman that he is. He tried avoiding Tsuna and the others once again even though Tsuna sometimes tried his best to attempt speaking to him once more.

One time, while he was walking around Nami Middle during lunch break, he passed by a window that reflected a figure of a boy with spiky hair and a little figure wearing a shape of a hat. When he was closer to the window, he saw Tsuna and Reborn. (As if that wasn't obvious enough.) He was supposed to just pass by them but he paused and decided to listen when Tsuna said something that made him stop to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What? Dino-san?" Tsuna asked, shocked.

"Yes. Romario told me that Dino decided this just after you two talked."

"Why so sudden?"

"I think that Dino wanted to bring things back to the way it was before."

Actually, Kyoya doesn't really want to hear about things concerning Dino. He's just curious if the bronco was being miserable or something. At least that was what he's saying to himself.

Wondering what they were saying, Kyoya decided to move a bit closer to the window without being noticed by Tsuna or Reborn.

"I can't believe that Dino-san's going to go to Italy again." Tsuna said

Kyoya felt something inside him. It wasn't good. He felt something sharp, right inside his chest.

"Yeah. and I think that this time, he'll stay there permanently."

"Should we tell Hibari-san about this?"

"I think it's best not to. Besides, even if we tell him, I don't think he'll take interest in it."

"Oh. I guess you're right."

The bell rang and Tsuna went back to his class but Kyoya was still standing at his spot. His mind was somewhere else. Why does he look like he's confused or something? Should he be happy because if Dino leaves, things will go back to normal and he'll forget about him eventually or should he be mad because he's running away again? He doesn't understand it, but something feels really wrong.

At night, he thinks about what he heard all night.

**I thought this is a KyoyaxDino fic? Why am I giving Tsuna lots of exposures?**

**Thanks for reading! And since I love you readers so much, you don't have to wait for the next chapter anymore! Cause it's already published together with this chapter. This is one of the reasons it took so long. Sorry again. So go ahead and read the next one**


	14. Last Chance

**This is it! The final chapter! **

LAST CHANCE

Kyoya woke up with slightly black bags under his eyes. He didn't or should I say couldn't sleep well last night. The reason? Oh we all know that.

It was a weekend which means there are no classes. He isn't usually happy during weekends because that means he doesn't have a reason to go to Nami Middle but this was the first time that he wanted to stay away from his school. More and more problems just keep on coming when he's there. He thought that maybe he could get away from it all by just staying at home and enjoying some indoor things or something. Well that was the plan at least. Sadly, he's not used to staying at home. It's not really a surprise that he'd spent most of his time at Nami Middle and only goes to his house to sleep.

Kyoya decided to go for a walk. He walked from his house to the supermarket next to it but was irritated by the noise and the large crowd. That is so not what he needed right now so he took a different route and walked towards an empty street leading to a place where he saw beautiful cherry blossom trees. When Kyoya reached that place, he stopped to look at the view. He doesn't like cherry blossom trees but this was the only place that gave him peace and quiet so he didn't care anymore. His problems were slowly fading on him until he saw a familiar place next to the beautiful scenery. Oh great. Just what he needed. It turned out that he knew that place. It was a very memorable place in fact. He was surprised that he didn't notice it earlier. He wished to leave but his feet aren't obeying. He stood there in front of the place. He can't believe that his memories of that place had happened more than a year ago. That memory when a certain someone whom Kyoya doesn't like to mention asked him to make a promise to stay by his side and gave him an unforgettable experience [see chap 4]. He can't forget how cool the wind was, how bright the sky was…and how gentle the voice he heard was but above all, it was the soft lips that made him never forget. Wait. What?

'_What the hell am I thinking? How could I be all happy thinking about him when I should be mad at him? I don't understand. What's happening to me?'_

But he couldn't help but think of him. He couldn't help but remember everything he knew about him

'…_you know what makes me think that this is a great view?...it's because I'm watching it with you…' _

'_Kyoya, I know that it's going to be hard. Probably because I'm always not around because I have the Cavallone family to lead and you'll be busy with your own responsibilities but promise me…that you'll stay with me forever'_

'_I'm serious. You know that I love you Kyoya, so much that I would never want anyone to have you but me. I just want to assure that even though there are times that I'm not with you, I would still know that you are mine forever and that'll put me at ease.'_

'_Kyoya…a-are you alright?'_

'_IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!'_

"STOP IT!" Kyoya snapped. _'I won't make a fool of myself anymore. I may have loved him but that was before. I don't hold feelings for him anymore.'_ Kyoya said like he was talking to someone and desperately convincing that someone that he doesn't love Dino anymore. He felt all jumbled up. If before, his mixed emotions were just like a messy room, now, it felt like it was a messy jungle. He felt like a bamboo getting hit by a strong wind. He also felt like thunder zapped him. Like a black hole sucking him into darkness and many more feelings. But all the feelings he felt all lead to one feeling. He felt hurt. Really hurt. He's not supposed to feel this way yet he can't help it. He doesn't want to be affected but he is. So what does this mean?

In the middle of his dilemma, he suddenly heard his phone rang. For once, he got startled by his Nami Middle Anthem ringtone. He looked at the screen. _'Romario?'_

He was debating with himself whether to answer the call or not but in the end, he chose to answer it.

"Yes what is it?"

"Kyoya-sama, is Dino-sama with you?"

Kyoya instantly got annoyed. What part of "angry at him" doesn't he get? How and why would he be with the most annoying person to him.

"Of course not? Why would I be with him?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe you're the person Dino-sama wanted to go to before he leaves."

"Before he leaves?"

"Yes. You see, today's his flight back to Italy"

Kyoya felt the same thing he felt when he heard about the news of Dino going back. Only this time, it was more intense. He felt his chest ache once again.

"Kyoya-sama are you still there? Kyoya-sama?"

"…Yes."

"Dino-sama said that he'll go somewhere before he goes to the airport and meet with us. But his flight will leave in just 2 hours but he's still isn't here. If you don't mind me asking, do you know where he could be?...Kyoya-sama? Hello?" the other end was silent then afterwards, there was only the sound of the busy tone.

The next thing Kyoya knew, he was running. He can't control himself. His body's just moving on its own. He's looking at every direction. Trying to search everywhere for him. He passed by every place to find him. He doesn't know why he's doing this. Does he just want to give him a piece of his mind or to stop him from leaving? But he knows one thing. He needs to see him. He badly and desperately needs to see him. He ran for a while now. He's losing time. One and half hour left. As he was running, he suddenly came into a stop. A thought ran through his mind.

'_Could that place be it'_ he wondered but there was no time to think. He ran as fast as he can, starting to become breathless and tired. But he didn't care. All that's in his mind is the hope that he would see him there. He reached the place. He climbed that stairs as fast as he could even though he felt his feet getting heavier and heavier until he opened the door. The rooftop of Namimori Middle School was empty. He looked around but saw no one. Instead, he saw something located at the edge of the rooftop. It was small white paper and it was placed at the floor. When he came closer and picked it up, he noticed that it was a letter. Not only that, it had his name written at the back of it. He opened the envelope and flipped open the folded paper. He read quietly the letter which said:

Kyoya,

I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm leaving so that you won't have to deal with me and so that I can't hurt you anymore. I understand if you forget everything that has happened and everything about me. Live a happy life and find someone who could love you better than me. Thank you for the happiness you gave me. I just wished that I could have done the same for you.. Take care, Kyoya. Goodbye.

I've always loved you.

Dino

His hands shook as he was reading the letter. His teeth gritted and after reading the said letter, he crumpled it and threw it forcefully out the rooftop. "Forget about everything"? What the hell? After all that's happened, he just wants him to forget it all? As if it was that easy!

His breathing became restless. His face covered with his bangs was drawn in anger. He can't control his feelings anymore. He screamed as loud as he could and afterwards, shouted all the things he felt.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVEN WAIT A COUPLE OF SECONDS UNTIL I CAME HERE! WHAT THE HELL? SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE LIKE THIS? WITHOUT EVEN TRYING TO TALK TO ME OR EVEN SAYING A WORD? WHO SAID THAT I WANTED YOU TO BE GONE IN MY LIFE? IF YOU WANTED ME TO HAPPY, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT. YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED BESIDE ME…SO PLEASE…JUST COME BACK!"

He tried to catch his breathe after that long, loud speech. He felt exhausted but he felt relieved, though it didn't last long. He's really passed his limit. He can't control his feelings anymore and he can't stop himself from letting it all out. This is by far the hardest and most challenging battle he's ever faced. Could he win this? He doesn't know anymore.

Then, footsteps. He suddenly heard footsteps, getting closer and closer. Who could it be? He wanted to know the other person in the rooftop who, in an unlucky turn of events, had maybe overheard all the embarrassing things he said. He was going to turn around to see who that person was but before he could, something happened.

The next thing he knew, long arms were wrapped around his body. Gently pulling him closer to a warm embrace.

"So does that mean that you still love me?" the stranger whispered into Kyoya's ear. In an instant, he felt like his worries and pain were blown away by the wind. All the stress and the problems, they disappeared as the stranger's embrace tightened. Tears began to flow from his eyes without warning. It's been a long time since he felt this…_happy._

He turned and faced the stranger. Well he was no stranger anymore when Kyoya saw his face.

"So I was right, you were here."

"I still am." Dino said with a gentle smile

"I thought that you left already?"

"I was about to leave until I saw you running towards the school. I was going to go quietly and leave you with that letter but after hearing what you said just now…"

Dino went closer to Kyoya until there was almost no space between their faces.

"…how do you expect me to leave?"

Tears from Kyoya's face began flowing again. Dino swiftly brushed his thumb under Kyoya's eyes and slowly, he kissed Kyoya's lips. It's been so long since they've had a kiss that long. Their lips seemed like they missed each other and now that they've met once again, they felt like they never want to let go of each other.

After all that has happened, for Kyoya, they didn't matter to him anymore. Because he found what he was looking for. He found the last piece to complete that puzzle of his memories. The most important piece of all. And now that his past was found again, there's nothing more to do but to live the present. It won't be hard anymore because he knows now, that _he_ will always be beside him and forever, he will be a part of his memories.

END

**Thank you so so much for reading my fanfic. Thanks for those who reviewed and for those who favored and subscribed as well. i'd like to thank _Shiroyama Gabi-chan, galux kitty, Zamszyk, HimeCharlie, xbleedinglotusx_, _Setsuna Alaude, ezzelin, and Kurea Cavallone. _without you're reviews and support, I would never have wrote this story this far.  
**

**What do you think of the ending? Do you like it? Hate it? Do you want a sequel or an alternate ending maybe? If you do, please tell me, okay? But I think I'll only do an alternate ending or a sequel if 10 or more readers would say they want to have one. One more thing, I _might_ put a little extra after this chapter—if I have the time though. **

**Thanks so much again. If you read and liked this story, then I hope you'll look forward to my future fanfics. See you guys again soon. I love you!**


End file.
